She is Lavender Lily, the Secret Admirer
by Apex Soldier
Summary: When Naruto finds a note attached to his door, he's surprised to see that it's a love note! Hinata soon finds out it's all just a cruel joke by Sakura and Ino to leave Sakura alone. What will she do now? Will she stop them? Lemon at the end just because.
1. She is Lavender Lily, the Secret Admirer

**I get bored alot -.- and distracted very easily... It's a pain, especially as a writer...**

**So, I wrote this one-shot, something that was jumping around in my head for quite sometime now...**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and if you want to read a lemon, there's one about halfway down the page... It's tied to this story but not so much that you wouldn't understand it if you skipped the story... Considering how long this is, I wouldn't blame people if they only read half of this story, either the first part or the lemon... Anways...**

**I don't own anything besides the plot in this story...**

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!" a yell pierced the calm and quiet environment in the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Usually, whenever a certain pink-haired girl heard her name being screamed from a well-known blond, she'd groan and try to find enough patience to deal with him. Today, however, she just smiled sweetly and faced her teammate.<p>

"Naruto!" Sakura greeted with equal enthusiasm. The blond maelstrom of a kid stopped in his tracks, temporarily thrown off by his pink-haired teammates unusual behavior. True, it was definitely an improvement from her normal yelling and bashing his skull in but it was something he wasn't expected.

Naruto blinked but recovered fast enough to flash his teammate a grand smile. "Hey Sakura-chan! What are you up to?" he asked as he raised both arms and grabbed the back of his head with both hands. Sakura continued to smile as she placed her hands behind her back and began to twist her body in a childish fashion.

"I'm just going to meet up with Ino at the ice cream parlor in the market district. Want to come along?" she asked and Naruto gained a shocked look. He had planned on asking Sakura out but she turned the tables on him... well, kind of but this was as close to a date as he'll get from her so he jumped at the chance.

"Yeah, I do, dattebayo!" he declared with a fist in the air. Sakura giggled.

"Then come on, we don't want to be late," Sakura stated before walking off, with Naruto following after. They began to chat to each other, talking about various topics from Kakashi's training, how their old friends were doing, and even on their friendship. Naruto couldn't keep the smile from ever leaving his lips, even if he tried. His heart was flooded with so much happiness he felt from being in the company of Sakura's attention and laughter instead of her chiding yells and fists.

It wasn't long before they reached the parlor. Naruto was confused when he didn't see Ino, but before he could ask for her, a thought occurred to him; what if Sakura lied? What if she said Ino was coming when she really wasn't just so she wouldn't make it seem like a date. Was this a date?

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, so much so that he didn't notice Sakura walk into the parlor. Naruto blinked when he didn't see Sakura anywhere.

"Naruto!" He turned and saw Sakura sitting at a table in the corner of the room. He walked over to her and sat opposite of her.

"So where's Ino?" Naruto asked, forcing down the knowing laugh in his throat. Sakura put on a mock-annoyed look as she looked around.

"I'm not sure, she said she'd be here by now," she said and Naruto looked around as well.

"Hey... guys," the two saw Ino walk into the parlor, panting heavily. It was as if she ran all the way to the parlor. "Sorry I'm... late... I forgot I had... to do something first," she said as she sat down to Sakura's right. Naruto noticed that when their eyes connected, they seemed to have had a whole conversation between themselves. Sakura was not pleased and Ino was trying to plead her case. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on but he had a feeling he didn't really want to know.

After a second more of the eye contact, Ino turned to Naruto and smiled. "Hey Naruto," she greeted, once again surprising Naruto for the third time today.

"Hey... Ino," he hesitated, still a bit thrown off by the two girls' kindness towards him.

"So, what kind of ice cream do you want? I'm paying," Sakura asked and offered and Naruto turned to her, smiling a bit forcefully. Something didn't seem right; neither of the two girls were acting normal. Still, he wasn't one to pass up free ice cream.

"Chocolate!" he said happily and Sakura nodded as she got up.

"Vanilla?" she asked Ino and the blonde nodded. Sakura left to the counter, where she proceeded to wait in line. When Naruto felt that she was out of hearing range, he faced Ino and gave her a suspicious look.

"Ok, what's going on?" he asked and Ino blinked and began to sweat.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, her smiling faltering only for a second.

"You guys are way too nice to me today. What's going on? What did Granny Tsunade tell Sakura? Am I dying?" he asked and Ino laughed. Naruto covered his ears until the blonde stopped. Geez, she almost made him deaf!

"No silly, everything's fine. It's nothing," Ino said no more as they noticed Sakura walking towards them. They proceeded to converse just as Naruto and Sakura had before. They laughed, they yelled and they even gave a moment of silence to their wayward friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had never had such an interaction like this; it really made him happy to be alive. However, the whole time, he couldn't help but feel something amiss.

Still, when he shared another laugh with the two, he dismissed the feeling and added his own two cents to the conversation.

**[*.*.*.*]**

Hinata was confused. Usually, after sparring and training with her team, they'd go their separate ways and she'd go find Naruto. During her search of her favorite blond, she'd usually give herself a pep-talk; to confess her feelings to the boy and let the pieces fall where they may. However, whenever the boy came within eyesight, her pep-talk would be silenced and she'd lose the courage she was slowly acquiring on her trek.

Today, she had ran into a blond, just not her blond.

"Ino?" Hinata said in confusion as she watched said blond walk down the stairs that lead up to Naruto's apartment room. Ino blinked and laughed guiltily.

"Hey Hinata! No time to talk, I was supposed to meet up with Sakura five minutes ago," Ino said before sprinting off and away from the apartment complex. Hinata just blinked and looked up the stairs. What was the blond doing upstairs? Was she possibly visiting Naruto?

Hinata placed a hand over her heart, trying to calm it down; there was no reason to panic over nothing. Ino knew of her crush on Naruto and she wouldn't do something to betray her... would she?

The indigo-haired girl slowly made her way up the stairs, mentally telling herself to relax and not over-think things. Step after step, she felt her heart slow down and when she reached the top of the stairs, she let out a sigh. She made her way to Naruto's door and was surprised to see a folded pink paper taped to his door. Fancy letters were written on the front, spelling out his name. Her heart felt weak and hollow as her hand reached out to touch the paper.

It was strange though, this wasn't Ino's handwriting. Nor was it Sakura's. In fact, it didn't belong to anyone she knew... Actually, it kind of looked like hers. How odd...

With curiosity overcoming her shyness, she opened the note and her eyes scanned it. She blushed as she registered the words written on the paper and her frown deepened. It was worse than she thought...

It was a letter from a secret admirer, and a good one at that.

She put the note back where she found it before she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the door. If Naruto saw this, what would he do? Would he go looking for his secret admirer? Would he ignore it? She didn't know how long she stayed that way but she didn't care, she just kept asking herself the same questions.

Her eyes snapped open as she looked down at the offending piece of paper. She could get rid of the paper and no one would be the wiser. Sure, the secret admirer would probably send another letter but at least that would give her enough time to confess her feelings to her blond crush.

Her fingertips brushed against the soft feel of the paper and she flinched. That wouldn't be fair; just because she couldn't summon up the courage to confess her feelings shouldn't mean she should crush this girl's brave action. She let her hand fall without the note and she began to walk off.

"Thanks again for the free ice cream, Sakura-chan!" Hinata jumped as she heard Naruto yell. She looked down the steps from the corner of the wall nearest her and saw Naruto's back turned to her as he waved to Sakura and Ino who were walking away and waving back at him. She blushed at seeing him, even more when he turned around and she saw that bright smile of his. Her knees felt like jello.

She blinked and turned to the note attached to his door; if he saw her up there and then saw the note, he'd probably assume that it was her that made that it for him. Not that it would necessarily be a bad thing, but there were some problems. One, Hinata wasn't ready to face him just yet; and second, she wouldn't feel right for taking credit for someone else's words, feelings and hard work.

So, she ran in the opposite direction and hid in the other stairs on the other side of the apartment. She peeked from her place and saw the tips of Naruto's hair slowly coming up the final steps.

"Eep!" she squealed before hiding behind the corner again. She stayed that way for a while, her right index finger twirling a single strand of her indigo hair, until she heard his keys jingle in his pockets. The sounds of his keys grew louder until they suddenly stopped. She was so nervous that she didn't notice that she plucked her hair off her head. It unraveled from her finger and gracefully slid to the floor.

"Hm? What's this?" she heard him say to himself. She snuck another peek and saw him gently pluck the note from the door and open it. She saw his eyes shine with so many feelings and a cute blush adorning his whiskered and tanned cheeks. He began to look around and Hinata hid back behind the safety of the wall. Did he see her?

She heard slow footsteps coming from the hallway and her blood ran cold. "Hello?" he called out hesitantly and Hinata slammed a hand over her mouth before she could squeak in surprise. It wouldn't do to reveal her location anymore than she already had. "Is someone there? Preferably a girl?" he asked and Hinata blushed. She had to get out of there and soon!

Naruto ran as quietly as he could to the other stairs and slid to a stop. No one was there. He was a little disappointed, though he couldn't say he wasn't surprised; still, he'd wish he had caught his secret admirer in the act. He blinked when he looked down and saw a single, dark strand of long hair on the light tan stairs that were beginning to lose their color from the sun's constant abuse with its light.

He picked it up and began to examine it. How strange; what was this doing here? Naruto almost released the strand and let it fly in the wind. But he couldn't. His fingers wouldn't release the strand between them and for a second, he gave it another look over.

"It looks... familiar..." he uttered as his blinked at the hair. His bright, cerulean orbs took in the piece of hair as it shined from the sun's light.

"Hey, Naruto!" said blond turned as a feral boy and his dog walked up to him; one with his hands in his pockets and the other with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Yo, Kiba... Akamaru," Naruto crouched down and pet the small white dog on the top of his head. The dog let out a bark of gratitude as the blond righted himself. "What's up?"

"You seen Hinata-" he paused as he noticed the pink note in Naruto's left hand. "What you got there?" Kiba asked with a devious smirk. Naruto blinked and looked at the note before a slight blush crossed his cheeks. He handed it over to Kiba with a grin.

"Check it out for yourself!"

Kiba returned his grin with one of his own and grabbed the note. He read it with a smirk and at the end of it, he laughed.

"Whoa, sounds serious," he joked and Naruto nodded. "Know who it is?" at this, Naruto blinked, replaced his smile with a frown and shook his head.

"No idea; wish I did though," Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Actually, she signed her note," Kiba stared at the note a moment longer and then his eyes widened a bit before a knowing smirk crossed his lips. "Lavender Lily,"

"I can see that. Well, what would you do if you knew who wrote this?" Kiba asked and Naruto looked up at him.

"Huh? What would I...?" he broke off as his mind began to wander. The feral boy kept himself from laughing at seeing the blond stare off into space. "If I didn't know her, I'd like get to know her, I guess," Naruto mumbled after a few minutes of thinking. Then added, "But I guess it doesn't matter if I know her or not; I just hope we can get along."

"Interesting answer; anyway, I still gotta look for Hinata. Good luck finding your secret admirer, Naruto, you're going to need it," Kiba said as he and Akamaru ran off. Once it was safe to talk again, Kiba turned his head to Akamaru who walked beside him. "Who would've guessed she'd finally get the courage to confess to Naruto... well, kinda... Now we really need to find her," Kiba told his best friend and the dog barked in agreement as they doubled their speed.

Naruto just watched him go before heading for his home. He really needed to relax; there was too many things happening at once.

**[*.*.*.*]**

Bright azure orbs snapped open as a barrage of knocks to the front door was heard by the blond that possessed the blue eyes. He sat up, his eyes droopy and tired as he tried to wake up his mind. He slapped both cheeks at the same time before swinging both legs over the edge of his bed and standing. He glared at all the light coming from the window and then at his alarm clock; it was only seven in the morning. Who wakes up at such an ungodly hour? With a grunt, he walked out of his room and opened the front door.

No one? That's strange.

He noticed another note on the door and he plucked it from the door. He opened it and read it to himself as he took a step into the room and softly closed the door. New words, new compliments and yet the message was the same;_ I like you._

Naruto's heart fluttered at the thought of a girl liking him. This whole thing was so new to him that he wasn't sure what he should do. Should he go look for the girl or should he let her reveal herself? Would she be mad if he didn't go looking for her?

Another set of knocks to his door brought him out of his thoughts and he opened the door. He was greeted with the sight of Sakura whose smile changed to a frown of disgust.

"Naruto! Put some clothes on!" she shrieked as she covered her eyes. Naruto blinked before looking down and yelling in panic, he was still in his boxers. He shut the door and flashed into his room to put on clothes. Once he threw on a white shirt and black pants, he opened a door and flashed a sheepish smile. Sakura coughed into a balled up fist and then returned his smile with one of her own.

"Hey, I wanted to see if you wanted to train together and..." Sakura blinked when she saw a pink piece of paper on the floor near the door. She grinned knowingly as she bent down to pick it up. "What's this?"

Naruto blushed. "A letter from a secret admirer," he answered a bit hesitantly. He took in Sakura's reaction; somewhat surprised when she seemed ok with it.

"Well, well, you're quite the charmer, aren't you Naruto?" Sakura teased with a wink, making Naruto grab the back of his head with his right hand.

"Ha, I wish," he stated and Sakura giggled.

"So... who is she?" Sakura asked and Naruto blinked before looking down at his bare feet.

"I don't know... but, I want to find out!" Naruto declared with determination. Sakura's smile grew. "So, you still up for some training?" he questioned and Sakura nodded.

"Sakura!" Both team members turned to the end of the hallway to see an elder woman with brown hair.

"Shizune-nee-chan!" Naruto greeted and Shizune paused for a second to hug her favorite male blond. She turned to Sakura with a semi-serious expression.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you, Sakura, and I'm here to escort you there," the older woman said and Sakura gained a crestfallen look. She turned to Naruto with the same look.

"Looks like we need to reschedule," she stated and Naruto waved his arm lazily.

"It's fine; it's not like your ditching me because you want to. Go, before Granny Tsunade gets too cranky," he said before saying goodbye to both females and closing the door.

Sakura followed Shizune down the hall and the stairs. As soon as they both took the first step onto the ground, they burst out laughing.

"Man, that was a close one; I actually thought he was about to drag me off to spar," Sakura confessed to Shizune, who a second later, disappeared in a puff of smoke and revealed herself to actually be Ino.

"Seriously. Man, he's so gullible," Ino laughed and Sakura nodded. "So, what's the next move?" Ino asked.

"Well, I don't want him to meet his secret admirer too soon... So, we keep sending him the love letters until the time is right," Sakura said and Ino let out another burst of laughter.

"You're evil," Ino commented.

"I just want him to stop asking me out all the time. This way, he gets what he wants, and I get what I want; we all win!" Sakura argued her case and Ino shook her head with a smile.

"Evil," Ino repeated as they continued forward. A shadow jumped from a nearby tree and watched the two go with sadness and a bit of anger in her lavender moons.

Hinata shook with fury at the thought of those two... harpies messing around with a kind boy's feelings; and not just any kind boy's feelings, Naruto's. She would kill to find the courage to write an love note and actually send it to him, instead of keeping them to herself. Why could they easily do what she's always wanted to do but never had the courage to?

The lavender-eyed girl turned and faced Naruto's apartment, her petite hands shaking. She should go up there and let him know what's going. He didn't deserve to have his heart broken by the two girls just because they wanted to be left alone.

"Hinata!" the girl jumped and blushed as she heard her crush call her name out loud. She turned and saw him heading towards her, wearing his trademark orange and blue jumpsuit. His sun-kissed hair tossed and shifted as the combination of the wind and his movements caused it to move. That smile that always managed to turn her legs into jelly made his lips curve upward. The only reason she didn't faint on the spot was because his brilliant blue eyes were covered by his eyelids.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she gasped as the blond ball of sunshine stopped short of running her over. Hinata blinked at how close the blond decided to stand near her. His eyes opened and he laughed sheepishly as he took a step back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pop your personal bubble. Anyway, Hinata, you got the Byakugan right?" he asked but received no answer. There was a blank stare in her pupil-less pearls and he did everything he could think of to snap her out of it. Snapping his fingers in front of her face, waving his hands as well, lightly tapping both her cheeks with his hands, and more. When he ran out of ideas, he placed his chin between his right thumb and index finger as he hummed to himself. In a flash, he rushed through hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground.

The next thing Hinata knew, she was on the ground, her entire body wet, the sound of Naruto's panicked apologies assaulting one ear and the other abused by the sound of a toad laughing. She had no idea how she knew how to identify a toad's laugh.

"You ok? Dammit Gamatatsu, I said only enough to snap her out of her thoughts," Naruto scolded something out of Hinata's vision. She then saw a small, predominantly yellow toad jump into her line of sight and blow a raspberry at the blond before continuing to laugh. A noticeable trait of the young toad had orange markings around his eyes, his mouth and his stomach. Aside from that, he also wore a blue jacket, oddly enough. Naruto bopped the frog on his head before shifting his focus to the wet Hyūga. "Tch, never mind him, Hinata. Come on, let's get you dried up."

"Wait, where's my snack?"

It didn't take long to make it to Naruto's house and within seconds, Hinata was wrapped in a warm towel. A blush adorned her fair cheeks and she couldn't keep her eyes on any one thing for longer than two seconds.

"Do you want to change out of those clothes?" Naruto asked with a smile and Hinata's eyes sprang open like saucers.

"W-What?" she stuttered out and Naruto raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion, causing her blush to darken.

"I mean, you don't want to stay in those wet clothes... do you?" he asked and Hinata took a second to understand what he was saying. Taking her mind out of the gutters, she nodded and allowed Naruto to lead her to his bathroom after handing her some clothes to change into. It wasn't as clean as hers but it was nicer than public restrooms, so Hinata was happy about that. In her hands, she had an orange T-shirt with a darker orange spiral on the back and blue shorts. She giggled to herself as she began to strip down; it was like she was going to sponsor the blond by wearing his favorite colors. She was very happy that her undergarments weren't so wet that she couldn't wear them again, though she did wait a while for them to dry off. Luckily, there was a small window that allowed sunlight to enter so she placed them under their light to dry up faster. After waiting for more than five minutes, she dressed herself up and exited the bathroom, her wet clothes folded and held by her right hand.

She found the usually spontaneous and loud blond sitting quietly and still on his bed, – that, strangely enough, was in the living room – with his head bowed and his eyes staring at two pink notes held by both hands. She leaned against the doorway and just watched him as he examined the notes over and over again. It was a rare moment indeed to find the immeasurably energetic blond staying still for longer than a second and quite honestly, Hinata had to wonder if she was staring at her crush and not some clone or something of the sort. A smile found its way to her lips; he just kept surprising her at every turn.

"What's that?" she didn't mean to say it aloud, it just sort of slipped out. Before she could hide herself, Naruto looked up, surprised to be caught off guard.

"Oh, just some notes I found today and yesterday. Wanna see?" Hinata gulped down the knot in her throat and slowly made her way towards the blond. She plopped herself down beside him and hesitantly took the papers from him. Her mind raced just as fast as her heart; she couldn't believe she was in Naruto's apartment, wearing his clothes, and all alone. Still, she calmed her mind down and she opened the first note. She already read it before but for some reason, she read it again. This time, Hinata couldn't help but notice that the words were eerily familiar to something she's read before... in fact, it was very similar to something she wrote.

Her eyes snapped open and she opened the second note in the blink of an eye. She scanned it and it was just as she thought; she wrote this one as well. But, how could that be, she kept her notes in her room, in an envelope that was hidden inside the picture frame that held a picture of her team.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" Naruto asked, worried about his friend who was now staring at the notes in shock. What a weird girl; everyone else seemed supportive of his secret admirer.

Hinata snapped out of it and stared at him before shaking her head and forced a smile to grace her lips. "I'm fine..." she said as she handed the notes back and stood. Naruto kept his eyes on Hinata, finding her behavior to be stranger than usual.

"You sure? You don't look fine," he commented. The indigo-haired girl bit her bottom lip, but nodded nonetheless. "If you're sure then-"

"What do you think..." she started, her back to her blond crush. "W-What I mean to say... d-do you like... the a-attention of you s-secret admirer?"

Naruto blinked, his eyes never leaving the shy Hyūga. He stood and began to pace around the room; it helped him think for some reason. "Well, yeah!" he declared with his trademark smile. "I never got this kind of attention before so I don't know if this is normal or not, but it makes me happy," he added with the same determination and confidence he always spoke with. And yet, it sounded slightly different to the Hyūga. She faced the boy and saw the look in his eyes and she realized what made his voice sound different. That was vulnerability she heard. "It makes my heart happy when someone acknowledges me, especially if they see me like the girl in these notes sees me. And she seems to know me, too. It just sucks that I don't know her like she knows me. Actually, I just wish I knew who she was!"

At this, Naruto looked away, as if ashamed at himself. He stopped pacing when he was conveniently beside Hinata. She raised her left hand, letting it hesitantly hover over his shoulder before she let it delicately fall on it. He looked up, surprised by her sudden display of affection and Hinata offered him a kind, shy smile with a blush staining her cheeks. Her eyes were shut and her head was tilted, so her short, hime-style hair slid to the side.

Naruto blushed at how cute Hinata looked at this moment. He never did take the time to actually look at Hinata, she usually fainted five minutes after he appeared so he never really interacted with her much; aside from her pep-talk before the start of the Chūnin Exams Finals. Also, during the Bikōchū mission. And yet, this was the first time he actually saw the young Hyūga. She was an odd one, yes, but she was also very kind and sincere; something Naruto wished more people were like.

"I l-like you," she said and after taking a second, she realized what she said and blushed like she was stark naked in front of him.

Naruto was surprised by this revelation before smiling and putting one of his own hands on her shoulder.

"I like you too, Hinata. You know, people should be more like you," he flashed one of his genuinely happy grins and Hinata paused for a second to take in everything. She was relieved he was oblivious of her confession; she wasn't ready for him to know that she liked him. Still, disappointment did cloud her relief.

"Y-You thinks so?" she asked and he nodded in earnest. She giggled shyly at his compliment. But she needed to leave soon, if she didn't get some fresh air or something, she'd overload and faint like she usually did. "A-Ano, I'm going to go n-now. I-I'll see you later, N-Naruto-kun, and thank you for inviting me into your h-home," she said and without another word, opened the door and took off with her wet clothes. Naruto just stared at the space the indigo-haired girl used to occupy until he stood and closed the door while shaking his head.

"Girls."

***.*.***

With the way she was running, Hinata got home faster than she had expected but not faster than she would have liked. She ran past the guards, shouting out a greeting but not bothering to stop. She burst through the door as silently as she could before heading for the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Neji giving her an odd look.

"Lady Hinata..." he gave her a once over before a smirk appeared on his mouth. "Interesting fashion statement; it just screams _believe it!_" the Hyūga Prodigy said in his best Naruto voice. It wasn't all that great or even similar to Naruto's voice but the jab still hit home. Hinata just smiled crookedly and bowed to her surrogate brother.

"I'm sorry, N-Neji-nii-san, but I really need to go up to my room," she said and brushed right by him. He was surprised by her sudden movement and reacted too slowly to stop her from going up the stairs. She ignored his calls for her to stop as she made it to the top and headed straight for her room. She stopped when she saw that her door was open; she never left her door open if she could help it. She got even more suspicious when she heard shuffling coming from her room. She slowly walked in and was surprised to see her sister, Hanabi holding the picture frame where she hid her notes.

"Did she leave?" Hanabi asked. Hinata guessed she thought she was Neji.

"Not r-really," Hanabi gasped and turned, fear and shock obviously shining in her eyes.

"Hinata-nee-chan, uhm... I know what you're thinking," she began to sputtered but Hinata shook her head, her eyes closed shut, keeping in her tears. The pain of betrayal was just too strong for her to hold in. She dropped her wet clothes on the floor before she ran off. As she did, she bumped into Neji but didn't stop or utter an apology, she just kept going. Hanabi went after her but her foot got caught by her moist clothes and she tripped over them. Neji quickly caught her before she hit the floor and the two watched Hinata disappear down the stairs.

**[*.*.*.*]**

Everyone noticed that it has been a strange week. The normally shy, quiet and kind Hyūga girl was even quieter and more reclusive than usual. If she ever spoke, it was to excuse herself or just to greet anyone who greeted her. The only one she acted the same with was with Naruto but even then, there was a notable change, even to the blond. She didn't care if they took her notes anymore, she just wanted to waste away from the betrayal tainting her heart.

All the while, Naruto was always in a happy mood; new notes were sent to him everyday. Each one was better than the last and he greatly appreciated the gesture. He really wanted to meet his secret admirer; it also kind of made him feel bad that he didn't know who was sending him such nice notes.

Today, that would change though. He was adamant on finding out the identity of his secret admirer. He woke up early that morning... well, earlier than usual. At ten a.m. sharp, he was up, bathed, and ready to start his search.

He opened his front door and found a new note, signed by the Lavender Lily, his secret admirer. He opened it, took a breath and proceeded to read it in his head.

_**Dear Naruto-kun,**_

_**Oh, how I yearn to be by your side. **_

_**How I wish to be held by your strong arms. **_

_**How I desire to look into your big, bright blue eyes that always make my heart stop in its tracks.**_

_**Oh, how badly I want to tell you how much brighter your smiles make my days and how calmer it makes my nights.**_

_**I dream of being yours every night; to be called your girlfriend, your one and only.**_

_**To feel your lips on mine.**_

_**They probably taste like ramen; not like I mind**_

_**Sometimes, I dream of you sneaking up on me and surprising me with a kiss; how romantic!**_

_**But I fear your rejection, for the pain would be too much for my heart to bear.**_

_**So I watch you from afar, always cheering you on, always praying for your safety when you are out of the village. **_

_**For you are my Hokage, my knight-in-shining-armor, and most importantly, my-**_

Naruto's mind went blank as he finished reading that line in shock. It couldn't be right, he had to have misread that.

However, it would seem that he did not, it clearly said what he read the first time. This shook his world and sent his mind spinning. He moved back into his home and sat down on his couch. He just stared at nothing as he spent all of his energy on his thoughts.

Sakura happened to be nearby and saw that his door was open. She jogged her way to his door and saw her blond comrade staring off into space. She lightly tapped his door with the tips of her knuckles while simultaneously opening his door more.

"Naruto? Are you all right?" he didn't respond for a good ten seconds before he nodded his head dumbly. "Can I come in?" she asked hesitantly and he nodded after another ten second pause. She slowly made her way towards him and sat down to his left. Her jade eyes just took in his appearance before she looked in the same direction as him.

"I know who it is," he said in a breathless whisper. Sakura almost missed it but she didn't. It took her a second to fit the pieces of the puzzle together, but when she did, her eyes sprang open.

"What?" she asked in shock. _'No! He's not supposed to figure it out! How could he have figured it out? Did Neji spoil it? When I get my hands on that pampered Hyuga-no, calm down Sakura, old girl. Maybe he THINKS he knows who it is.'_

"Well, don't leave me in suspense, who is it?" Sakura asked in her best mock-anxiously happy tone. In the back of her mind, she was coming up with torturous things she'd do to the Hyūga rat with her medical skills. Maybe disable his nerves in his butt and kick it continuously for a whole day straight! He'd feel that in the morning! Or maybe-

"I... I'm sorry, Sakura, I gotta go!" he said as he sprinted out of his room. Sakura just watched him go before she realized that he hadn't added the honorific to her name like he usually did. It left a weird taste in her mouth but honestly, it didn't matter as much as him getting over her and moving on... or placing the Naruto-curse on the wrong girl, but mostly, she was counting on the former.

Naruto raced through the village, heading for one destination. He smirked as he thought of how badly Lavender Lily had slipped up in her last note. It didn't take long for him to find the girl he was looking for. He wasn't surprised to see her training; many of their friends have said she spent most of her day training. So, he walked up to Lavender Lily and spun her around. He stared into her shocked eyes with a mischievous gleam in his before he gently placed his lips on hers.

***.*.***

Hinata hadn't been having the best week; not with the betrayal of her friends and family bearing down on her heart. She didn't want to take it out on her team or Naruto but her sadness was not picky. That day actually didn't start off that great either. She lost her Leaf forehead protector and couldn't find it until Neji had came along and helped her search for it – the clan really frowned upon using Byakugan so recklessly and for trivial issues and with most being ninjas, they'd feel the sudden shift in chakra levels. She still wasn't on speaking terms with the Hyūga boy, even though he continually tried to defend his case. If she took the time to listen, she imagined that she would've forgave him. She didn't want to talk, though; she wasn't in the mood to forgive anyone just yet.

In fact, she acted rather coldly to Sakura and Ino whenever they were in her presence. She just gave them the cold shoulder and ignored them. This confused the two girls but Hinata never gave them enough time to ask questions.

Kurenai had tried to counsel her surrogate daughter but Hinata had weakly and unconvincingly assured the older woman that all was tolerable. Not wanting to push too hard, Kurenai let it go and continued the training regiment as scheduled for the week.

So when Hinata went off to practice her Katas, she wasn't surprised when Kiba and Shino went off to spar or when Kurenai stood by, instructing her when she was beginning to get sloppy or when her form was off.

Hinata had assured her sensei that it was unnecessary for her to learn the Hyūga's fighting forms but she had done so anyway, so she could help her student perfect it. It touched Hinata's heart that she went to such trouble and even made cookies for her, though she had to promise her two teammates cookies another day when they begged for some of Kurenai's cookies. She has yet to fulfill that promise, much to the boys' disappointment and understanding; none of them really had much time lately, what with all the training and missions.

When Hinata sensed a presence behind her, she decided to ignore it; she really didn't want to deal with anything or anyone at the moment, she just wanted to practice on her Katas. She was shocked down to her core when she was spun around and saw that it was Naruto who turned out to be the unwelcomed presence. Before she could ask him anything, he shocked her again by doing one of the most unpredictable things he has ever done in his short life.

The kiss was soft and innocent, just a light touch of their lips. It was shorter than either one had wanted it to be but Naruto could feel one too many eyes on him and Hinata. When he pulled back, he saw Kiba – who at that time, was cheering him on – Shino and Kurenai staring at them. Shino seemed neutral as usual but Kurenai could not hide her shock, no matter how well trained she was nor how many shocking things she's seen.

After that, everything went black.

***.*.***

Naruto awoke with a groan as he held his head. Sunlight tore at his eyes even though his eyelids tried in vain to protect them. Fortunately enough, his head was on top of something very comfortable and was surrounded by the scent of cherry blossoms. He risked more pain to his brain as he slowly opened his eyes.

The first blurry thing to come into view was something indigo. The more his vision cleared up, the more he could identify the indigo object. It was hair! Attached to the mop of hair was a pale face with two lavender eyes, one nose, a mouth and a smile on that mouth. It was Hinata.

Naruto shot up but immediately regretted it as his brain began to pound against its confinement. He went back down and shut his eyes. After the pain subsided, he opened his eyes and they began to scan the room. Wherever they were, they were alone and inside a very nice – but still very girly – living room.

"Where... where are we?" Naruto asked. He heard Hinata giggle and shifted his head to look at her. He guessed that the comfortable thing his head was resting on was her lap, which made him blush.

"Kurenai-sensei allowed me to take you to her home since she lived close by," she answered in a soft voice and a smile, which made Naruto smile at the happiness radiating from the indigo oddity that was Hinata.

"Hey, you're smiling! I haven't seen you smile in over a week," he noted before cursing himself when he saw that his comment had made her sad. "No, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's all right, Naruto-kun," she said and smiled once again. "I'm just surprised you... you k-kissed me," she said and Naruto's smile brightened.

"Well, it's the least I could do for my secret admirer... Or should I say, my Lavender Lily," he teased, causing Hinata to blush heavily and squeak in surprise.

"W-W-What did y-you call m-m-me?" she asked hysterically. Naruto only laughed.

"There's no use in hiding it anymore, Hinata. I figured it out!" he said before wincing at the volume of his own voice. Hinata still looked confused so Naruto decided to elaborate. He reached into his pocket and showed her the most recent love note. She took it from him and as soon as she read the label of the folded note, she paled.

_'Why did they have to give him this one. It's my most embarrassing one, yet!'_ she thought before handing it back to Naruto, but the blond didn't take it.

"But, w-what gave me a-away?" she asked, still confused. He pushed it back to her.

"Read it out loud," he said with his childish smile that made Hinata's heart hum.

"A-All of it?" she asked with more blood flowing to her cheeks. Thankfully, Naruto shook his head.

"Just the last line," he told her and she hesitated before opening the note.

"_L-L-L-Love_..." she paused as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "_L-Lavender L-Lily_," she raised her eyebrow at him. That's all it took for him to identify Lavender Lily as her? A lot of people owed Naruto a huge apology because he's obviously a genius if he could identify her with three words.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Sorry, the line before that," he corrected and her eyes read the second to last line. It was embarrassing for her to read her own love note to Naruto, since she wrote it down for the sole reason that she couldn't even utter the words incoherently in his presence. Still, she found the courage to read it aloud anyway; probably from the kiss.

"_F-For you are m-my Hokage, m-my knight-in-shining-armor, and most importantly, my-_" she paused just like he had, having seen why he had gotten it. She smiled softly as she stared down at him. He had his own cheeky grin plastered on his face, his eyes urging her to continue. "_My proud failure_..."

"You're the only one who's ever called me a proud failure," he said, causing both their smiles to widen. "I don't know if I like you as much as you like me," he said as he took Hinata's left hand into both his hands. "But If you give me some time to catch up, I'm sure I can. And that's a promise of a lifetime-ttebayo," he said with raw determination. Hinata closed her eyes and smiled, she leaned down and gently placed her forehead on his. Naruto had his eyes closed and chuckled.

He blinked his eyes open when he felt something wet and delicate drip on his forehead. He saw that it was Hinata, who was silently crying, though she still had her smile.

"That's all I could ever ask," she whispered through her faltering voice. Naruto laughed as he brought his right hand up and placed it on the back of Hinata's head.

"Silly lily," he joked, causing her to giggle.

The two spent the rest of the day like that, being close to each other and talking about nothing and everything. Naruto had found out so many new things about Hinata. He was surprised when they had more in common that he thought. He thought it was cool that they both had a thing for plant life – with her flower pressing hobby and his own gardening hobby. Another thing that they had in common was a favorite food: zenzai! They laughed and talked until Kurenai entered her home, smiling knowingly and demanding that Naruto walk Hinata home before night fell, though it was hidden under a overly sweet request.

So that's how the two found themselves walking down the street, standing beside each other, blushing and smiling like madmen. Hinata felt Naruto's hand accidentally brush and she wished that she could reach for it and hold it in her hands.

She gasped when his pinky snaked its way to hers and wrapped the petite finger with his. She looked at him and was greeted with a cute blush and smile. She couldn't stop a cute blush and smile of her own to appear, making Naruto chuckle sheepishly with his eyes closed and his left hand rubbing the back of his head. As they slowly progressed onward, a new finger would be connected until they were fully holding hands.

Naruto felt jolts jumping in his hand whenever his palm brushed against her smaller palm. Warmth began to spread from the center of their palms and he could feel it dampen. He wanted to remove the sweat from his hands but Hinata kept a vice-grip on his hand.

"I don't mind," was all she said with a reassuring smile. Naruto blinked but his smile never faltered.

It was saddening when Hinata's home came into view but it didn't dishearten the two budding-lovebirds as they stopped short of the main gate. They just stared into each others eyes, admiring the way it sparked and shifted. This time, Hinata made the first move and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Naruto kept his arms to himself, thinking that she'd get upset if he touched her. That is, until she wrapped her arms around his neck and he couldn't help but hold her in place by putting his hands on her hips. Her blush intensified and her lips curved upward. This didn't go unnoticed by the usually oblivious blond, whose lips curved as well.

Finally, they parted, and Hinata gave him a cute, shy look as she bit her lower lip. Naruto just did what he always did when he was nervous but happy; he placed both hands behind his head and laughed.

"Goodnight," they both said before she entered the property and headed for her door. Naruto didn't move, wanting to make sure she made it safely to her door without issue. She opened her door but paused. She looked back and even from there, their eyes met for a moment, a silent and unspoken promise to meet again the next day. She giggled as she crossed the threshold and closed the door behind her.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as his smile continued to proudly stay in place. He replayed the whole day in his mind, one thing that Hinata had said earlier standing out more than anything else.

"_I'm the one that should've fainted," _she had teased and still, Naruto laughed, even now.

_'I can't wait for tomorrow,'_ he thought as he then charged forward, hoping to get to bed soon so he could wake up early tomorrow and meet up with his first girlfriend. _'I can get used to calling her that.'_

**[*.*.*.*]**

"Did you hear? Naruto and Hinata are on their first date! Ah!" Ino squealed along with Sakura. It's been two days since Naruto and Hinata got together, and a day since they revealed to their friends of their status. After some long explaining by the Gossiping Twin Terrors – as they were now known as – Hinata managed to get past all of it and forgive them.

She told them that they should've asked her if they could proceed with the plan and to even have asked her permission to use her love notes but in the end, the three agreed that she'd have never agreed and she wouldn't be holding Naruto if they didn't.

Naruto was a bit heartbroken to hear that it was all a plan to get him off Sakura's back but still found it in him to forgive them as well. After all, their hearts were in the right place, at least and he could relate to that.

"I'm glad that he's moved on. It's been a bit lonely now that he spends more time with Hinata but at least he's not chasing after a lost cause," Sakura stated and Ino nodded.

"Still, it was pretty cruel to set Hinata up like that. I mean, make her think we were playing a mean prank on Naruto? Even I had to keep myself from squealing on us," the blonde said and the pinkette nodded in agreement. She scooped up some of her chocolate ice cream with her spoon and ate it. She moaned at its sweetness and giggled.

"It was risky, definitely not fool-proof, and a very stupid plan," Sakura said.

Ino ate more of her ice cream. "But necessary and the price did outweigh the risk. Those two deserve each other."

"Sure did, sure do!"

Sakura blinked before gaining an excited look. "Who should we hook up next?"

Ino bounced in her seat, barely containing her own excitement. "Oh, oh! I saw this one girl giving Shino the _eye_," the blonde gushed out and Sakura and her giggled together as they set up a plan.

In his home, Shino sneezed all over his food. His father, Shibi Aburame, stopped in mid-bite to stare at his son.

"Are you all right, son?" he asked and Shino nodded. With his mother out on a mission, the dinner table was way quieter than usual.

_'Someone is talking about me, how interesting; that rarely happens.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Hot damn, that was a handful!<strong>

**Still, I'm glad I got this out of my head and onto the computer; one less distraction. Just a reminder, this is somewhere between the Bikōchū mission and Naruto leaving on his three year training trip with Jiraiya. Sooo... they're around thirteen years old... Not that I'm endorsing or encouraging thirteen year old kids to go out and kiss someone... but it's just so damn adorable when these two do...  
><em>[*Again, I do not encourage young children to hook up and kiss, though I don't hate it either; I just don't want to step on anyone's toes -.-]<em>**

**Anyway, for some of you, this is the end of the one-shot... So you can scroll down and either click the review button, the favorite story one, or both... Or you could just close the window/tab and move on with your life...**

**For those of you who are perverted at heart _[Like I am]_ but still enjoy a non-smut and loving Naruhina lemon, then continue on and the read the lemon I have written... It's technically my second one but the first of them actually performing the act of love... I'll give a heads up before the actual lemony goodness occurs...**

**One thing I feel like I should remind you... While I do enjoy a smutty lemon every once in a while, I take the topic of sex very seriously...**

**I'm not really that old school that I think sex is _only _for married couples, but I feel like sex should be conducted between two loved ones, two who share a level of intimacy that isn't gained after a couple of drinks, a cheeseburger, one or two dances and shallow conversations... Sex is a sacred and intimate act that should not be thrown around like a handshake...**

**So, with that in mind, I don't plan on making this all about the action... In fact, half would probably be about what they're doing while the other half would be about the emotional part that comes with lovemaking...**

**Translation: no smut, just love...**

**Enjoy... If you dare!**

**Mwahahaha!  
><em>[*BTW: They are 18 here, even though I set the setting to be after Pain's attack on the village... Blah, I know their actually 16 when that happens but this is my story, deal with it...]<em>**

* * *

><p>Brilliant, azure eyes stared down at the recovering Hidden Leaf Village from atop of the rock formation of the Fourth Hokage's head, which miraculously still stood along with the other four Hokage heads even after Pain's assault. The blond who possessed such emotional and strong blue eyes stood tall and proud, his arms crossed over his chest as the gentle breeze that flew across the land ruffled and moved his red short-sleeved jacket that had yellow flame-like motifs on the edges. Underneath his jacket, he wore his new trademark black and orange jumpsuit that he obtained from his late sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin, with a slight modification of two bands each on both of his sleeves.<p>

The thought of the old perverted hermit made the young blond hero remember many moments he shared with his master. Fond memories that will forever live in his memories and in his heart. Speaking of people that live in his heart, he needed to see a certain girl about her crazy and suicidal action. Plus, that surprising confession.

A smile crossed the teen's lips, making his whisker-looking birthmarks curve upward.

"I know you're there," he said, barely above a whisper, but it was enough. He heard the soft thud of Hinata's shoes change to padding as she crossed over from grass to stone. She slowly made her way to her longtime boyfriend and savior, who didn't move an inch, even as she stood beside him. She just stared up at him, curious lavender moons taking in her significant other as his cerulean oceans stared forward, to the village. Seeing that he was too entrapped by his thoughts, she sighed and looked at the village as well, with her hands behind her back.

The village appeared to be in good shape considering that the supposed leader of the Akatsuki had basically destroyed it no longer than forty-eight hours ago. Thanks to the incredible ability bestowed upon him by the horrible, yet thankfully dead Orochimaru, Yamato had been able to replace about half of the total buildings originally populating the village. With enough time, rest, and hard work, the village would look as good as new in no time.

As Hinata observed the village, Naruto's disquisitive sapphire eyes shifted to focus on his precious lily. She looked so petite, womanly and delicate at that moment. Still a bit injured from Pain's attack, she had bandages on the tip of her forehead – where she was busted open – her right cheek and her chin. Her left arm was wrapped in gauze and he could only guess where else she hid her injuries with that accursed bulky, tan jacket of hers. A memory of her battered and bloody face staring at him sent a shiver throughout his body. He saw his hand slowly reach up to touch her chin and he tried to stop himself but it seemed to have a mind of its own.

Hinata slightly jumped when she felt something touch the bandage on her cheek but when she realized it was only Naruto caressing it, she leaned to his touch and smiled.

"It's all my fault," she heard him whisper, his tone full of guilt and pain. Before his hand could retreat, she held it in hers as if it would break if she applied too much pressure on it. She kissed his callous hand before moving it above her heart. She could feel the hesitation tensing his hand but she refused to let him win. She would show him that she did not blame him for her own action and she was not about to let him drown himself in the guilt he had no reason to have.

"This was my choice, I decided to step in. I was the one who chose to stand up to Pain when you were down. You don't have a reason to feel guilty, Naruto-kun," she told him as gently and with as much love as she could muster. Still, he would not allow her to meet his eyes, which was beginning to sadden her. She absolutely loved staring into his perfect blue eyes, more than she loved pressing flowers. "Look at me," she demanded in a strong voice. She felt victorious when his eyes blinked to hers but it was quickly dashed away when they blinked back to her wounds.

"In the eyes," she added but this time, he didn't budge. His eyes seemed determined not to move except to look at another injury. She released his hand and planted both hands firmly on each of his cheeks. She blinked at her sudden action. She smiled when his eyes met her and stayed there. "What can I do to change your mind?"

She knew it was a stupid question but she asked it anyway. "Can you turn back time and stop yourself from jumping into the fight?"

She shook her head negatively, just like he thought.

"You'd do the same for me," she stated and his eyes softened.

"But that's diff-"

"Don't give me that, Naruto-kun," she interrupted. "Just because I'm a girl and your a boy doesn't change anything. If I was on the ground and my opponent was about to deliver the finishing blow, what would you do?"

"I'd kick your opponent's ass!" he stated without even taking a second to think. At that point, Hinata felt like she didn't need to hold on to his face to keep his eyes on hers.

"Right, and that's what I did. Ano, I tried to, anyway," she said with a blush. "My point being, you shouldn't drive yourself crazy for my choices. I made the choice, knowing full well of the consequence, and now, I'm living with it," she rose to the tips of her toes and placed an innocent kiss on his lips. She felt him place his hands on her hips, just like he did on the night they first started dating. She wrapped his neck with her arms and deepened the kiss, a thought that never crossed their young, thirteen-year-old mind five years ago. She almost wanted to laugh at how shyly his tongue moved against hers. She found it cute how the roles have been reversed.

He broke the kiss, needing a second to catch his second wind. Hinata pouted, she could've lasted another hour. Naruto smiled and kissed her again, finding her pout so adorable. This one was shorter and not as passionate as the one before it. They just stared at each other in the eyes a moment longer until she decided to speak.

"So, we're ok?" she asked with a cute pout. Naruto couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his lips even if he tried.

"Yeah, we are," he said and her beautiful smile that he loved so much appeared once again. She kissed him, with as much passion as it usually possessed. This time, Naruto was determined not to break the kiss first. Mouths agape, the two young lovers' tongues fought each other for supremacy as their hands started to wander their partner's body. Hinata's hands immediately went up to his lean chest, hard and strong from all the training he'd endured over the last five years. She could feel his muscles shift under his skin as his hands went straight for her hips, where he began to finger the hem of her jacket. He had always wanted to remove the darned thing but she always stopped him dead in his tracks. It was never direct but just the way she shifted uncomfortably in his arms told him that she really didn't want to go that far.

This time, she took her hands off his chest and held his hands at bay.

"Nuh huh," she said with a smile and the shake of his head. He sighed in disappointment as he bowed his head; it was a long time since he took a cold shower and it made him wonder if he could still stand the freezing cold liquid running down his naked body. He looked up when she placed a delicate finger under his chin. He saw something spark in her eyes, something he's never seen in them before; it got him excited.

She turned her body, her face in profile to his so she could keep the eye contact. The same finger that made him look up was now motioning him to follow her as she began to walk towards the stairs. Naruto just stared at her, until her lavender and cinnamon scent became weak in his nostrils, and went after her. He didn't know how long or how far he followed her but he didn't care, with the sultry look in her eyes, he'd follow her all the way to the moon and back.

At some point, Hinata had led Naruto into a private room. It was only after Hinata had disappeared into the bathroom did Naruto notice where he was. She had led him to her temporary room in the home Yamato had made for the Hyūga clan. Naruto began to sweat as he imagined what Hiashi would do if he caught the blond in his eldest daughter's bedroom, but then he remembered that the scary clan head was out on business with his other daughter. A sigh of relief escaped Naruto's lips as he sat down on her bed and fell back, more relaxed. He looked up at the ceiling, though he couldn't make much of it since night had fallen some time ago. The room wasn't completely dark, he could still make out the things she kept in her room thanks to the bright, luminescent light coming from the moon.

A bed in the center, a dresser off to the right side of the bed and a small nightstand on the left. The room wasn't all that big, just big enough for someone with claustrophobia to live in comfortably.

It was funny just how easily Hinata's scent cluttered the room and everything in it; though it did also have the scent of nature in it. When the bathroom door slowly creaked open, Naruto shot up, expecting to see Hinata in her cute pajama get-up – which consisted of one of his black shirts and a comfy indigo pajama pants. However, she didn't not come out in her pajamas, but something just as good, if not, better than anything Naruto could come up with. Instead of pajamas, she stepped out of the bathroom in a silky purple nightgown. She leaned against the door way, her back to the bathroom as the light cast a long shadow into the room.

She wore the gown with inhuman elegance, its rippling fabric draping with feminine perfection, her body a perfect balance of curves and planes, beauty and strength. The gown was cut low, barely passing her waist and revealing her silky white lacy underwear, and her shoulders and arms bare. Her skin made snow seem a bit sallow by comparison but in no way did it make her look sickly. Her hair was long, past her hips, silken and indigo, blending into her gown from the shadows. Her lips – her sensual, gorgeous lips – were the color of frozen raspberries.

She was a vision of beauty, the kind that had inspired artists for centuries, immeasurable beauty that was rarely imagined, much less actually seen. Beauty like hers struck Naruto's heart with senseless joy. It made him want give thanks to whatever deity that had allowed him to look upon her. It stopped his breath and made his heart lurch with delight. Not even the scratches or the angry red hue on her left arm diminished her beauty.

After she gave him enough time to take her in, she turned off the light and seductively stalked her way towards him. If Naruto were to relive this moment – just as assuredly as the sun would rise and set the next day – he wouldn't remember it as Hinata walking towards him. He'd remember it more as something along the lines of her floating across the floor, as if she grew angelic wings and gently flew to him. In any case, the next few hours would never fade from his memories.

**[*L*.*E*.*M*.*O*.*N*]**

He breathlessly stood and his hands shot for her hips. Now that she was near him and under the moon's light, he was surprised to see that her night gown was more transparent than he first thought, doing nothing to hide Hinata's chest. Another thing he noticed was the fact that she decided not to wear a bra, as he saw her pert and erect nipples. Her giggles brought him out of his gawking and he blushed. He liked it when Hinata took charge and became the bold and courageous girl he knew was hidden inside the shy one. Still, he was glad that some things would never change, like that cute blush that always colored her fair cheeks. Oh, how Naruto adored that blush.

"You know, you're my boyfriend, you don't have to just see," she said, still too shy to outright tell him that he could also touch. Luckily, he wasn't as oblivious as he used to be as a child and his hands ran up her body until they were just under her perfect, round breast. He hesitated, it wasn't as if he didn't know what to do; still, he was questioning just what he should do first.

She giggled at his dumbfounded expression and took the initiative by placing her palms under his hand and moving them to cup her breasts. Naruto could only marvel at how soft and warm they were compared to his rough hands. They felt better than any daydream he's ever had about holding them, that's for sure. It also amazed him to see that he couldn't palm the entire thing, they were just too big to hold in one hand.

Moving on instinct, his thumb ran up to the erect nipples and he began to twirl them. He paused for a moment when he heard Hinata groan in pleasure but kept going when she stopped. He loved to hear her mewl and continued to hear it as he kept playing with her nipples. She had released his hands some time after he started doing this on his own and went straight for his blond locks. She massaged his scalp as her fingers ran through his hair. He found it fascinating just how easy it was to pleasure Hinata with just a simple swirl and twirl of her nipples. He gently gave them a gentle squeeze and was treated with the sight of Hinata throwing her head back and moaning once more.

Soon enough, Naruto decided to kneed the two breasts together and find out what exactly he could do to get a different reaction from his indigo-haired lover. As he gently squeezed her breasts, Hinata grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair and lightly pulled on them. She let out a gasp of pleasure as he continued to play with her breasts, exploring new things and being the curious crazy blond that she loved. She frowned when he suddenly stopped but smiled once again when he put his hands at the hem of her gown and kept them there. His eyes pleaded for the removal of the article of clothing and she nodded once. Without a second's hesitation, the gown was gone and the only thing keeping her from being completely naked was her white, lacy underwear.

She didn't feel so confident being the only one half naked so she grabbed the zipper of his jacket and pulled both his orange jacket and the red one off of him. He tossed it haphazardly, not caring where it would land. It was off a second later and soon enough, his black shirt joined his jackets off to the side. She admired his nicely toned chest and washboard stomach as he did the same to her, eyes glued on her flat stomach and round, perfectly formed breasts without the annoyance of the gown.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his voice nowhere to be heard. Hinata, through years of knowing him, knew exactly what he said, even if she couldn't hear him. Her blush deepened more because of his unspoken words than the exposure of her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground as he took her in for a passion-filled kiss. He could feel her breast press against his chest and he unconsciously let out a primal growl. Hinata gasped but he could feel the upward curve of her lip. He broke the kiss first, so he could stare at each one of the cuts on her face and the scars gracing her naked torso. His eyes took in every cut and scar and flinched at each one. He turned and placed her on the bed with him over her. His fingers traced the lines and bruises all over her arms, making her squirm under him.

He wasn't sure how he would make it up to her, but the least he could do was kiss each one of the wounds, making her moan from the jolt that each nerve felt. He left butterfly kisses on each of the wounds, moving up to the one on her chin, then her cheek and finally, to the one on her forehead. After that last one, he moved lower and kissed the tip of both breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth, one at a time, for what felt like a nanosecond to Hinata. He took her left nipple into his mouth first and flicked it with his tongue once, letting his ears take in any sound that would come from the Hyūga. He was satisfied when her body shivered and she let out a breathless gasp. He flicked it once more before gently placing it between his teeth so he could nibble it. Not one to be neglectful, his left hand grabbed onto her right breast, making sure to keep her nipple in the gap between the middle and index finger. Naruto squeezed Hinata's right nipple with his fingers and she moaned at his actions.

Feeling encouraged by the sexy sounds coming from the fair-skinned beauty, he continued this for a while longer until he moved to the other breast, teasing it with his skillful tongue. Hinata all the while kept both hands on his head, massaging him and every once in a while, pulling on his locks. Then, a thought occurred to the Hyūga Heiress; she was being selfish. So, her right hand snaked its way down Naruto's torso until it reached its destination; the waistband of his pants.

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Hinata's small, warm hand shoot into his pants. He released her breasts to prop himself up and remove her hand from his pants.

"It's... ok," she said, just as breathlessly as he.

"No, please... I don't want you to start... start something you won't want to finish," he said, trying to catch his breath as he spoke. Hinata smiled lovingly at him before cupping his face and kissing him. When they parted, she hugged his neck, bring his ear to rest near her mouth. She gently bit his ear before speaking.

"I never do," she stated with confidence as her hand slowly made its way down to his manhood. She had never seen or held his manhood before. The closest she's been to feeling it was during most of their make-outs, when Naruto got really into it and let all the blood rush to his privates. It would always poke her leg and Naruto would always jumped back, blushing and babbling out incoherent apologies.

When he didn't stop her, she felt confident to go lower and into his pants. Naruto tried to let her explore his pants without distractions but lost control as he bent down and licked her right nipple teasingly. Her progress faltered for a moment but she willed herself to focus on her task, even with him working on her breasts. Her fingers twitched with the new-found pleasure she felt coming from his moist tongue on her chest. Finally, she felt his shaft throbbing in his pants and she gasped; it was warmer, longer and harder than she had first imagined. She covered her giggle at the feel of his wild pubic hair tickling against her wrist. She gripped his manhood a bit too tight, causing Naruto to let out another growl of pain and pleasure. She let up on her hold and felt it twitch, almost as if it was letting her know how grateful it was.

Naruto's assault on her breasts increased ten-fold as she began to slowly pump his shaft. The more she did this, the crazier and violent his body twitched until suddenly, he snapped. He positioned his hands on both sides of her and pushed himself off. She was surprised by his sudden action and stared into his eyes. A mix of love and lust swirled in his blue orbs and a frown appeared on his lips.

"What-" she stopped in mid-sentence after Naruto's right hand snaked its way down into her underwear. He could feel her trimmed pubic hair brush his hand as his middle finger traced the edges of her folds. Naruto smirked as he flicked her left nipple with his tongue again; he was glad he _borrowed_ that book from Kakashi, otherwise his fingers would probably be very clumsy and he'd probably panic. Though, he was still surprised when his finger still got wet even though he was only tracing her lower lips from the outside. A weak scent filled his nose and he had to blink as he felt himself start losing his control.

"Naruto...kun," the breathless heiress gasped. The young hero felt his manhood pulse from the sounds coming from his lover and he couldn't stop his finger from sliding into her folds and circle her clitoris. Her body tensed before melting against his hand, in a deliciously feminine sort of willingness. Naruto almost burst out laughing as Hinata shivered from his sensual touch. He felt pride swell up in his heart at the thought that only he could make her move this way, make her feel the way she was. "F-F-Feels... Naruto-kun... I-I," she tried to speak but it just sounded like gibberish. Naruto found her stuttering so cute and turned him on so much more. He felt that he had tortured her enough and soon commanded his finger to slowly slide down her womanhood to her opening.

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat and she arched her back as she felt his foreign finger slowly enter her. A chilling sensation rocked her body as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. Her breath shuttered in her open mouth and she wrapped her arms around the blond's head, pressing his face deeper into her breasts.

"You're... y-you're driving me c-c-c-crazy," she gasped out, making all of Naruto's blood rush down to his treasured appendage. It also made him double his efforts and even add a second finger. To this, Hinata grasped a handful of blond hair and pulled on it. He winced at the sudden pain but he was too distracted to care. Hinata felt so warm and tight, even to his fingers; it made him wonder just how his manhood would be able to fit into her. He pushed those thoughts aside, not wanting to get ahead of himself. For now, he'd enjoy the way his woman squirmed under his magical fingers.

After a few more minutes, Naruto felt Hinata's wall clench down on his fingers. She let out a silent squeak before he felt something squirt into his hand. He pulled his hand out of her underwear and examined it. First thing he realized was that the weak scent grew stronger as his fingers were now inches away from his face. Another, was that there was some kind of liquid on his fingers. Was this her love juices? The smell was so strong and intoxicating that before Naruto knew what he was doing, he put both fingers into his mouth and sucked the juices off of them. The taste was just as intoxicating as the scent that it drove Naruto insane.

His fingers grabbed the edge of her panties but was stopped by Hinata's delicate hand. He looked up at her eyes and saw her shyly, yet confidently move her hands to his pants. His tan cheeks were then colored by his blood as he knew the implications of her hands on his pants.

"I-I don't... want to be the only one naked," she said coyly, making Naruto gulp loudly. He unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper, her hand brushing the large tent forming in his boxers. She blushed heavily as she lowered his pants, letting him kick them off of his legs. This time, Naruto removed her panties in no time, now able to see his longtime girlfriend completely naked in all her glory. His eyes widened as he took in the breath-taking sight; surely, he had died at some point because there was a beautiful naked angel on the bed.

"H-Hinata," Naruto said, his voice barely above a whisper. Hinata blushed and tried to hide her womanly features with her arms but Naruto grabbed her wrists to stop her. "Please! No, why do you hide?"

Hinata couldn't keep the eye contact, the intensity of his stare too powerful for her to bear. She looked to her left as Naruto's eyes couldn't help but wander lower.

"I-It's embarrassing to have you look at me so intensely. I'm not really beautiful; even less with all these scars and cuts. I don't want you looking at my imperfect body," she stated. She gasped in surprise when he grabbed her shoulders and made her look up at him.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, even when you wear your bulky jacket. Tonight, I've seen every inch of you, Hinata, and do you want to know something? Your body is the epitome of feminine perfection," he said as he placed a kiss on her luscious lips. He stuck his tongue out and begged her for entrance. She hesitated but allowed him to enter. He wasted no time shooting his tongue into her mouth and start exploring her again. Her tongue weakly fought back but soon enough, he took charge and his tongue did as he pleased. She moaned as her hands shot up to his head and began to run her fingers through his hair. The vibrations from her moans echoed into his mouth and he smirked as he continued to attack her mouth, gently nibbling her bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

"Your only flaw is that you don't know how perfect you are," he stated as he kissed her lips once more before kissing her chin. He proceeded to go lower, kissing both of her breasts, then her stomach and belly button before pausing at her womanhood. There was the scent again but this time, it was back in full force. The scent seemed to make his sense of smell dance under its hypnotic spell as he inhaled more of it. Naruto forced himself to meet Hinata's eyes before lowering his head. He placed both of her legs on his shoulder before dropping a kiss on her lower lips. She squeaked at the feel of the kiss as every kiss he left afterward sent electricity running up and down her spine. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as he teased her with light kisses.

"Please..." she managed to say. Naruto looked up, surprised by her hands moving to his head. When she applied pressure to go lower, he laughed and obliged to her unspoken request. He lowered his head once more but instead of kissing her lower lips, he stuck his tongue out and flicked her folds. A stronger feeling was sent all over her body as she mewled under his tongue.

"Yes!" she squealed as his tongue bumped into her clitoris. Naruto found so much amusement in his lover's writhing in ecstasy, so much so that he wanted to see her writhe a bit more. So he sucked in the little nub and place it between his teeth, careful not to hurt her. His teeth began to move, rolling her clit between them, almost pushing Hinata over the edge.

When he finally had enough, he moved down to her opening and stuck his tongue in. Her eyes bulged as the new object inside her swirled and moved with much more flexibility compared to his two digits. Naruto's tongued explored every region of Hinata's moist cavern as he could, leaving no area undiscovered.

Her hands gripped his hair as if it was there to keep her from ripping the sheets on her bed apart. Her moans grew louder and more consistent as his tongue worked her like a mechanic would a machine, an artist would a paintbrush, and even a blacksmith would a orange-yellow bright metal. Whenever his tongue snaked to the left, she'd feel her body roll along with it. When he began to remove it and then insert it repeatedly, Hinata felt her hands push Naruto in deeper, hoping to further her pleasure. Naruto felt like he had neglected a spot in his princess's womanhood, but that couldn't be? He made sure that his tongue reach as much as it could, but still, it was bothering him.

Making an educated guess, Naruto's tongue arched upward until it hit Hinata's wall. Oddly enough, it felt different to the rest of the walls and his curiosity took over as he ran his tongue over it to try to find out more about it. He was interrupted when Hinata let out a loud moan, arched her back and might as well have ripped the hair off his scalp. He paused on his object of interest to see Hinata's back relax and come back to the bed. She panted heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly as her lungs tried to refill on air. He went back down, thrust his tongue in her and hit the odd spot in her wall, causing her to jump again. A devilish smirk crawled onto his lips as he continued his licks on the special area.

"Naruto...kun... I... don't stop," she pleaded with tears of joy streaming down her eyes and cheeks. Naruto felt his heart stop for a second as he watched his indigo-haired beauty react positively to his actions. He continued on, oblivious of Hinata's words as she warned him of a slight pressure she felt just under her stomach. Within seconds, Naruto felt her walls try to trap his tongue but he quickly retracted it just in time to have her climax in his face. He licked his lips, enjoying her taste, before wiping his face and cleaning his hand.

He moved to hover above her, watching her as she composed herself from her latest climax. When she opened her eyes, he saw that same spark her couldn't identify earlier. Now, though, he could see that her eyes twinkled with not only mischief, but also with lust. Before he could even blink, she spun them around and now, she was the one on top. She just smiled seductively at him as she leaned down and kissed his chest.

"H-Hinata...chan? What are you-" she silenced him with a finger, before slowly dragging herself over his body, heading for his prized possession. She stopped just as her face met the tent his manhood made within his imprisonment. She giggled as she poked it and it responded in kind by twitching. She looked up, her eyes begging him to remove the offending article of clothing. He nodded but before he could do it himself, Hinata pulled down the boxers and once again let him kick it off his ankles. She grabbed the throbbing appendage, making sure not to put it in another vice-grip. She studied it before she started stroke it, slowly at first.

Naruto hissed at this action and grabbed the sheets under him. Hinata saw this through the corner of her eyes but she stayed focused on the shaft in her hand. It looked so gigantic, even more so with her petite hand holding it. She continued to stroke it, gradually going faster, until she noticed something white come out the tip of his heat. She went in for a closer look but a sudden aroma hit her senses like a kunai. As it filled her nostril, she suddenly got the strongest urge to put his pulsing length into her mouth. She wanted to lick it, to take the whole thing in her mouth and kiss it and so much more.

The next thing she knew, she had the tip of his manhood in his mouth. The blond gasped as a sudden jolt of ecstasy shook him and all conscious thoughts began to blur. His hands unconsciously shot out to hold Hinata's head as the heiress took in more of the boy's shaft. He couldn't think at all, he could barely see straight; all he could think about was the feel of Hinata's inviting hot tongue rubbing against his skin as she went lower, the feel of her warm and moist mouth seemingly encouraging him to enter it more.

Hinata paused, unable to go any further without her gag reflex acting up. She took a moment to compose herself, wiping a stray tear away. She was surprised that she was so captivated by her current task that she didn't notice Naruto's hands guiding her head lower until she felt pressure being applied to the back of her head. Not wanting to keep her blond lover waiting, she continued down until she finally reached the base. Some of his hairs tickled her nose but she ignored it as she rose up and released his shaft from her mouth before taking it all in again. The more she did it, the faster she went, up to the point that Naruto's hands were more of a burden than help. Just like she had, Naruto squirmed under his lover as she worked his sex as if she'd been doing it all her life. It was like she knew just how he liked it and just how fast to go. Truly the Hyūga Heiress was a fast learner.

One thing she noticed was that his manhood was shaking more violently with each movement her mouth or tongue made. She could even see it in his eyes, he was reaching his limit. Hinata tripled her efforts, wanting to taste him just as he did her. Her tongue swirled around his shaft and Naruto felt his self-control start to break down. As great as it felt, Naruto didn't want release just yet.

He lifted her up before pinning her to the bed. She blinked, surprised by his suddenness and noticed the lustful stare he gave her. He looked like he wanted to speak but no sound ever left his lips. Hinata waited patiently for her love to accumulate the right words in his mind and speak them.

"I think... we should stop," he panted heavily but his words still sounded solid and stubborn. Hinata shook her head.

"I want to keep going," she said.

"I won't be able to stop."

"You catch on quick, my love," she said lovingly as her hand came up to caress his left cheek. Her hands lingered on each whisker before looking into his worried blue orbs. "I want this. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine; heart, body and soul," she told him with as much determination as he always had.

"No going back," he warned. She kissed him passionately, trying to show him that she knew what she was getting into, how sure she was of giving herself to him.

"No regrets," she added and gasped when she felt his shaft rub against her moist slit. She felt his hand reach down to his sex to position it to enter hers. He gave her one last look, one last way out but she only nodded, preparing herself for the pain that was sure to come.

He began to push forward, stretching her opening and walls as he slowly, but surely got more of himself into her. He would stop every so often to let her adjust to him; sometimes he'd stop for a second, sometimes more. Still, he didn't care, he wasn't the one in pain. If he didn't feel any pain, the least he could do was be patient for the one that was. Besides, his length felt an indescribable pleasure as it was, he was in no hurry. Soon enough, he reached her barrier and paused.

His eyes looked at her sadly, seeing the pain begin to surface on her face and eyes. She tried to ignore it but the pain was just to grand to push aside so easily. A small spark of fear appeared in her lavender moons, making Naruto begin to regret his decision. When Hinata felt him begin to pull out, she hugged his torso and placed her head on his chest.

"No, please..." he stopped, letting the girl in his arms compose herself before she lay back down and stared up at him. Whatever fear Hinata felt before was gone now; only bright, determined orbs looking back at him. She nodded, though her body was still tense. Naruto pushed into her once more and once his tip hit her barrier, he gave one last thrust, forceful enough for the hymen to break. Hinata let out a pained gasp as she pulled herself up to Naruto again and ran her nails down his back. He sucked it up, his pain probably paled in comparison to hers; besides, he'd been through worse.

Once again, he did not move a muscle as his hime lightly cried in his chest. He gently pushed her back and wiped away all her tears, then kissed both eyes. He stared into her impossibly innocent eyes and kissed her with all the love he could muster. She kissed him back, the sudden pain she felt was beginning to recede but she knew she'd be sore in the morning. Though, until then...

Hinata bucked her hips, signaling Naruto to continue. The blond took the hint and began to pull out before thrusting back in. He continued to do this, keeping the same slow pace as he enjoyed hearing her gasps and groans of pain turn to moans of pleasure and satisfaction.

"Faster," she begged and Naruto complied, picking up the pace. "Harder," she said a while later and once again, Naruto complied without complaint. He could hear his skin smack hers as he continued to make sweet love to his woman. He moved down to her neck and lightly pushed her chin up with the top of his head. She took the hint and tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him, leaving her vulnerable and under his mercy. This, for whatever reason, excited him. He found it strange but went with it as he bent down and licked the spot where her neck and left shoulder met. After moistening it, he bit down on it and began to suck on the skin. She moaned at this, aroused by the odd, painful, yet very welcomed act. He raised his head to admire his work, seeing the red hickey mark stand out compared to her fair skin.

Then, he raised an eyebrow when she hugged his body with all her force, making it harder for him to go on.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried that maybe he had done something wrong. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Can... Can you lay on your back?" she asked coyly. Naruto wasn't sure where she was going with this but he wasn't about to complain. So, he rolled over and shifted to the left so he could get under Hinata without pulling out. Now, with her over him, he could see the silver haze of the moon coming from the window, outlining Hinata. It left him speechless, all sweetly feminine curves and lines, a beautiful shadow.

She raised herself off him, with her hands on his chest and her legs on the bed, before coming back down. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head, the sensation he felt before increasing by her act; and that was just one move. Hinata was also greatly affected by the action but she kept herself up and began to grind her hips. It was driving him crazy, how simple movements by her drove him through the roof!

He then started his own thrusts, pushing her up and causing her breasts to jiggle. That had sent his heart beating and his shaft twitched violently. Hinata gasped, looking down at him. She seemed to enjoy that; something that Naruto intended to use against her. He made his manhood twitch inside her, to tease her. She glared at him, though weakly since his actions made waves of pleasure hit her like waves crashing onto shore. He thrust his hips up again, enjoying the movements her breasts made as his eyes became hypnotized by them.

With the fun and games over with, the two moved together in perfect harmony, feeling the power of their need, their hunger for one another, a pure blend of their desire and warmth and affection and incredible intimacy that shook them to their core.

Hinata leaned down and began to nuzzle the blond's neck. He guessed that anything was fair game so he exposed himself and let Hinata mark him just as he did her. He hissed as she bit down harshly but he didn't care, it'd heal soon enough and the memory of the pain would fade within minutes. After she finished, she stayed the way she was, unable to lift herself up. Wanting to be selfish, his hands reached down and cupped her lower cheeks. She let out an appreciative moan as he held her butt down so he could increase the pace the two set for each other.

She began to scream as she felt the same pressure build up inside her.

"Naruto, I'm-" she said but stopped when she felt her body shake. Hinata searched within herself for strength as she pushed herself up again. She wanted to do some of the work, too. Besides, she didn't want to disappoint her love.

"Hinata..." Naruto grunted and looked up at Hinata. She stared back at him, a curious, yet clouded gleam appearing in her eyes. "I have... something to tell you..." he was finding it harder and harder to speak coherently as he could feel Hinata's walls beginning to tightened around him. She let out one last, loud moan as her walls all came together and began to squeeze Naruto's shaft. Naruto wasn't that much better, the sudden hold her cavern had on him really was the last push he needed.

"I... I love you!" he declared as he shot his seed into Hinata. The indigo-haired angel panted, her body shivering at the feel of his hot liquid entering her. She lost feeling in her arms and found herself heading for Naruto. She hoped she didn't hurt him.

"I got you," he said breathlessly, one hand holding on to the weakened Hyūga girl by the small of her back, the other propped against the bed. He slowly lowered himself down to the bed, being extra careful of his beautiful lover. He pulled himself out of her and she moved to make herself more comfortable. She moaned lightly as she snuggled against his chest and felt her weary body beginning to take its toll on her, mentally that is. Naruto managed to grab the covers from under them and covered the both of them comfortably.

"Naruto-kun," she said sleepily.

"Yes, my hime?"

"Did you say... you love me?" she asked and looked up at him. Naruto smiled happily as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Hinata's forehead.

"I sure did, dattebayo!" he said proudly and Hinata closed her eyes and smiled before returning to cuddle with his bare chest.

"I'm glad," she said and poked his chest. "If you didn't, then I think I'd have to hurt you," she threatened playfully. Naruto laughed.

"I see, and what if that didn't work?" he asked, genuinely curious as to what she'd do. She looked up at him, smiled sweetly and giggled.

"I'd kill you," she joked and Naruto blinked before a long bellow of laughter escaped his lips. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips.

"That's my girl," he said and Hinata blushed, but giggled along with him. He let out a sigh as his eyes landed on the ceiling. "This is the best night of my life," he stated, feeling his love's eyes on him now.

"Mine, too," she agreed, kissing his chest. She didn't know it but she had sent another jolting sensation up Naruto's spine. Through reflexes, his hand that rested on her back moved down to cup her bottom cheek and slap it lightly. She jumped and stared at him, her face flushed and colored red with embarrassment.

"Naruto-kun!" she chided halfheartedly.

"You started it... again," he added as he and Hinata felt a twitch come from under the covers. She blushed as she saw it begin to grow again. She shifted her sights to Naruto's face which had a sheepish grin. "What can I say, it's hard to keep me down for long," he laughed at his own lame joke and soon Hinata giggled as well. She knew her body was tired, this was hard to ignore. However, she also knew that it wasn't enough; she still wanted more, her primal desire demanded it. Finding a new reserve of energy, Hinata jumped on top of Naruto and began to grind her hips against his, still under the covers. He just growled.

"There's no reason for our best night to end so early, right? Ready for round two, my love?" she asked sweetly but he could see the primal lust shining in her lavender moons. He nodded and kissed her with a mixture of lust and love, bucking his hips against her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>That's about wraps up this one-shot... I can't believe how long it is... Hell, the lemon itself makes up about half of its length! Awesome!<strong>

**This really was my first really attempt at displaying the affection those two will have for each other in the future _[Naruhina FTW]_...**

**Let me know how my first real lemon is... I'd really appreciate some help in further developing my writing skills, whether it comes to writing a lemon or just writing in general...**

**I hope to update _A Flash in the Whirlpool _just as soon as I finish my newest chapter for _Trials of the Hanyo Brothers__..._**

**Till then, have fun in your life and hope you review!**

**Peace!**


	2. To my love

**Hey all!**

**I'm sorry to disappoint, but this isn't a second chapter to this story, I just forgot to post a shout out to a certain someone...**

**I'd like to thank BLU3LUNA for inspiring to write such a heart and love filled lemon... She is my inspiration personified and helped me through the entire thing... Her beauty knows no bounds, surpassing any standards society has set up for women, with kindness comparable to Hinata Hyuga's, a smile sweeter than any candy, a laugh more melodious than any piece any master musician can create or play, and eyes more beautiful and perfect than any jewel ever discovered or ever will be... She is my heart, my koibito _[my love]_ and one day, she'll be my wife...**

**I love you, my tenshi, for forever and after that...**

**Thanks again to those who read the story, who placed it in their favorites, and for those who reviewed... I really appreciate the feedback, it really does help and motivate me...**

**I hope my future works live up to the expectations you have set up for them... Till next time...**

**God bless...**


End file.
